Anticipation
by KittyNom
Summary: YAOI, DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT. Too nervous about nationals to sleep in their hotel room, Haru and Makoto decide to share some untold feelings, then it turns into a smutty one-shot because I felt like it.


Haru couldn't sleep that night. How could he? He was so nervous about nationals tomorrow, he twisted and turned in his bed, and just couldn't fall asleep. He knew to just swim free and have fun with it, but he really wanted to win the prize money for the club. Being able to swim with Makoto every day seemed like a dream come true. He looked over at the other boy in his bed to see if he was just as worried, and found his gaze drawn in his direction.

"Makoto," he whispered, "Are you asleep?"

"No," The other boy answered back.

Haru got out of his bed in the hotel room and went to join Makoto in his own. He started out sitting on the side, but eventually ended up under the covers with him.

"Are you worried about nationals tomorrow?" Haru asked.

"A little bit, but I'm not too nervous," Makoto replied "It doesn't matter whether we continue on or not, as long as we all have fun swimming together."

"I know that already, but it would still be nice to win the prize money. I want to be able to swim with you," Haru quickly corrected himself. "The team, I mean, year round."

Makoto let out a soft chuckle. "I want that too," he said.

Haru thought of how much he appreciated Makoto. He was too embarrassed to show it, but he really cared for him, and had feelings for him since they were in elementary school. It felt great to be able to swim with him again, and Haru didn't want to lose that, so he had to do his best in this relay, even if it meant not swimming free.

"Hey, Haru," Makoto said, interrupting Haru's thoughts "There's something I've been wanting to tell you." He hesitated, "For a long time."

Haru quickly returned his attention to the green haired boy.

"You can tell me anything, Makoto."

Haru's thoughts immediately began to wander, and he started jumping to conclusions about what the other boy wanted to tell him. Was he not as into swimming as he used to be? Did he want to quit the team? Haru began to panic as all these thoughts swirled around in his head. He had basically forced Makoto into being the captain of the team, since he didn't want to do it, and he knew that Nagisa wouldn't be able to handle it. Did Makoto not find swimming as fun anymore, and had only stayed on the team because he was the captain, and would have felt guilty if he left?

"Haru," Makoto said as he tapped the black haired boy.

"Huh? Sorry, I lost my focus," Haru replied, "What did you want to tell me?"

"Oh, it was nothing, don't worry about it."

Haru could tell that Makoto wanted to brush the subject off.

"No, seriously, what is it?" Haru looked up slightly to make eye contact with the other boy.

"It's just, ah, um…" Makoto began to trail off.

"Makoto."

"I...I love you, Haru, romantically."

Haru felt his breath sharply draw back into his lungs. He couldn't believe this was happening, was it a dream?

"I remember having a crush on you during our last year of elementary school. This may seem kind of strong, but I'm glad I could get my feelings out to you."

He quickly embraced Makoto in a tight hug, and closed his eyes as his hair was gently stroked.

"Makoto, I love you too." He didn't say anything else, he only craned his head up to give the other boy a kiss. They continued to hold each other and gently kiss for a little while, even though they both knew they had to get up early the next day. They giggled, and talked, and snuggled their bodies together. Hands were held, legs were wrapped around each other, and after some period of time, kisses were planted everywhere.

**ACTUAL SMUT STARTS HERE**

Makoto slipped his hand into Haru's pants, to which he let out a small groan. Makoto smiled and started to stroke him as Haru planted small kisses along his jawline. Makoto removed his hand in order to take off Haru's shirt and pants, then unbuttoned his own. When he was finished undressing them, he quickly lifted up the blanket and threw it on the ground. He wanted to look at his partner, he knew Haru looked good in a swimsuit, but he never knew he could be this cute when he was submissive.

"S-stop looking at me," Haru whined, "G-get on with it already."

Makoto smiled and happily obliged. He took all of Haru's member into his mouth at once, sucking hard and poking and prodding all the right places with his tongue. Haru quietly let out mews and moans, and softly called out Makoto's name as he ran his fingers through his hair. Makoto finished Haru off by gently licking the tip of his penis, to which he flinched.

Haru had a deep red blush on his face by this point, and couldn't decide if he was embarrassed about the situation, or if he wanted more. Makoto, on the other hand could barely control himself. Haru was already sweaty and red, and he could basically see the lust on his face. He decided to let the black haired boy rest a little bit as he began to stroke himself. Haru opened his eyes again and reached to stroke Makoto as well. He responded simply by smiling, and left the bed to go into his bag. He quickly returned with some lube.

"Why did you have that?" Haru asked. The sight of Makoto smearing the gel on his cock turned him on even more. He thought of what they were about to do, and his heart started racing. He felt even hotter and covered his arms with his face while straightening his body out, his erection now sticking straight up.

Makoto couldn't get enough of Haru's body, and he noticed that Haru wanted him badly too. He craned his body over the other boy's and whispered in his ear.

"I thought we might need it." Haru only responded with a shudder. Makoto kissed him lightly, then returned to his original position.

He grabbed Haru and pulled him closer, their cocks bumping against each other as he does this, to which they both let out small gasps. Makoto squeezed out some more lube, warmed it up in his hands, and inserted a finger into Haru, who let out a sigh. He slid his finger in and out in a slow rhythm.

"Is it okay if I put in another finger?" Makoto asked. Haru opened his eyes and slowly nodded while making a whimpering noise. Makoto slid his middle finger into Haru, and slowly began to scissor him as he moaned and rolled his hips. After he felt that Haru was properly stretched out and ready, he removed his fingers and lined himself up with the other boy. As he pushed himself in, Haru let out a small cry and arched his back. Makoto quickly grabbed Haru's arms and held them down so he could see his face.

"Haru, you're so tight," Makoto purred. He grabbed Haru's cock and gently squeezed it.

"P-please, move," Haru whined as he closed his eyes.

Makoto obeyed with pleasure. He slowly went in and out of Haru's body in rhythmic thrusts, then started to pick up speed with the intensity of Haru's moans and cries. Haru couldn't control himself, he called Makoto's name over and over again, much to the other boy's approval. Each time Makoto pounded in, Haru sharply exhaled all the air in his lungs.

"Hah… hah… Ma-Makoto!" he exclaimed as the other boy rammed into his prostate. He knew he was close, but he didn't want the pleasure to ever end. His prostate was slammed over and over again, until he started to see white. Makoto smiled at how much his partner was enjoying it, and decided to help him out. He furiously pumped Haru's cock each time he went in, and started thrusting even harder. Haru screamed as his cum spilled all over the both of them, and Makoto decided it was time for him to release too. The heat of his cum made Haru's eyes jolt open.

"Ma-Makoto's love… inside of me…" Haru thought to himself. He then closed his eyes as Makoto planted a kiss on his lips, and made no hesitation in opening his mouth for his partner to slip his tongue in.

"I love you, Haru." Makoto whispered.

"I love you too, Makoto." Haru uttered even quieter.

They fell asleep in each other's arms in the hotel bed, neither one concerned about the events that would transpire the next day at nationals.


End file.
